Welcome to Bedlam
by Blaidd Wolf
Summary: Rose wakes up as a patient inside a mental hospital, but doesn't remember how she got there. Where's the Doctor? Her Doctor? He doesn't exist. He only exists in her memory. But as time goes on, Rose discovers that this hospital isn't quite what it seems.


Welcome to Bedlam

Chapter One

"Where am I?"

Rose Tyler opened her eyes, blinking under the harsh bright light. As her vision eventually came too, she saw that she was in a very white room. It was simply four square walls, and Rose noticed that she was strapped down to the bed, at her wrists and ankles with leather belt like straps. She also noted that the walls in this room in particular were covered with childlike drawings. Now that she could see properly, she saw that they were pictures of Dalek's, Cybermen, the Absorbaloff, and other creatures that she'd seen with the Doctor.

The Doctor … where was the Doctor?! Her heart race suddenly increased, when she didn't know where he was. How did she get here? Why did she wake up here, strapped to the bed? It annoyed her to no end that she couldn't remember. Maybe she'd been drugged? That would explain the blurred vision.

But even as she tried to think back into her already blank mind, the door scraped open. The door she noticed, was a dull grey, with no locks on her side, with a tiny square window. She tried to remain calm, as two orderlies entered the room, both dressed in blue scrubs, followed by an elderly man, who appeared to be the head doctor, given his attire.

"Good evening, Miss Tyler, it's nice to see you finally awake," the elderly man said, approaching the side of her bed, sitting down in a plastic chair. "It's time for your medication."

"Wait, what medication? Who are you? Where am I? I don't even know what I'm doing here!"

"My name is Doctor Ian Sinclair, and you are inside the Sinclair Seclusion facility, a place which specializes with people who are mentally insane. Each patient takes regular medication to keep them sane and stable."

"But, I'm not mentally insane," Rose insisted as the orderlies stood on either side of her bed. It was then that she also noticed she too was wearing scrubs, similar to the orderlies, but hers were white. "I'm not, and I've never been here before! Please, you have to let me go. I don't belong here -"

"I'm sorry, Rose, but you've actually been here for a while. You were admitted by your mother after the explosion at the Henrick's department store where you once worked. You were nineteen years old, and in the middle of the explosion. When you woke up in the hospital, you had severe concussion, and 10% burns. You were lucky to get out alive, but your mother was concerned when you were convinced you met a man called the Doctor, a Timelord of all things. According to you, you helped him save the Earth from an Auton attack."

Rose listened to him, her eyes wide and mouth open in shock. "How do you know all of that?"

"This is what you've told me, on the day of your admission, and your mother confirmed it."

"How long have I been here?" She asked quietly, wanting to know everything.

"Almost three years."

"So I'm … 22?"

"That would be correct," he replied calmly. "And you've been doing so well now, Rose, what with your medication. You've been stable, and you've been responding well to the rules. But recently you've let yourself down, you've been responding to your visions rather than the medication, and this time you had to sedate you after you attacked an orderly in the cafeteria, and punched him in the nose. Now, these two men are going to undo the straps, and you are going to take your medication. If you don't, then the straps will be put back in place, and you'll be sedated once again."

Rose eyed the man warily, unable to decide if he were telling the truth or not. She nodded in response to his request, knowing it would do no good if she were sedated again.

"Okay, I'll take the medication."

"Excellent," Ian grinned, pleased with the choice she made. True to his word, the orderlies undid the straps that secured her to the bed, and helped her to sit up against the pillows. She flexed her muscles as Ian brought in a trolley, supplied with bottles of different coloured pills and medicines, as well as needles for shots. He brought out a small paper cup, and placed a blue and red pill inside, before passing it to her, as well as a small cup of water.

"What will these do to me if I take them?" She asked calmly.

"They will steady your nerves," Ian began to explain. "You will be stable and perfectly relaxed. So I'd take them if I were you."

Rose popped the pills into her mouth, making it look like she was genuinely taking them, but made sure that she didn't actually swallow the pills. She took a gulp of water and 'swallowed' them down. Convinced, Ian nodded and took the paper cup off her, disposing of it in the bin on the trolley.

"Well done, Rose," he said with a smile. "Now, just in case you've forgotten, you've got free reign of most of the rooms here at the hospital. Of course if you wanted, you could stay in your room, but the door will be open. You can also go to the lounge, or the TV room. The cafeteria will be open in about an hour, but you'll notice this when the bell rings. So, with all that being done, I'll leave you too it."

Rose gave him a small smile, waiting until both he and the orderlies left the room. Making sure they were gone, Rose spat the pills out into her palm, frowning and placing them inside her pillow case. Hopefully no one would find them.

Eager to explore her surroundings, Rose climbed off her bed, and left the room, keen to see what secrets this hospital was hiding.


End file.
